Protecting You
by Cungie Cho
Summary: "Tidak ada bantahan lagi Lee Sungmin, malam ini kau benar-benar harus beristirahat."/. "Tapi wajahmu sekarang terlihat pucat Kyu."/"Sungmin-ah, silahkan berdiri."/'Kyaaaaaaaa KyuMinn '/Kyumin fict! Romance! Canon! Terinspirasi dari Fanacc KyuMin saat di SBS for Music Bank. Let's Read JOYer!
1. Chapter 1: 140327 Precording Inkigayo

**Protecting You**

**ooOoo**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**~oOo~**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**:: ::**

**Super Junior M**

**..**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Romance, Brothership**

**.**

**YAOI, MalexMale, CANON, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detak jarum jam terus terdengar. Pelan tertelan oleh dentuman suara gaduh musik yang masih berdentang. Pukul lima pagi. Pekatnya kegelapan yang membingkai langit perlahan mulai memudar, kian menipis dan merubah warna menjadi biru gelap keemasan. Disaat itu, tepat dimana waktu musik terhenti, kaset berhenti berputar di dalam sana membuat ruangan tiba-tiba terisi keheningan yang cukup asing. Kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya helaan nafas lelah hampir bersamaan terdengar, delapan tubuh yang terlihat berkeringat itu melemaskan tubuhnya, menjatuhkan diri dan tergeletak pasrah di lantai.

Hembusan nafas kasar kian terdengar bersamaan dengan rasa lelah yang mereka hela. Beberapa orang menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, memejamkan mata seraya meresapi udara yang mereka hisap dengan perlahan. Dua diantaranya memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di lantai, masih sibuk mengatur nafas dengan kedua tangan yang tergeletak sembarang. Sementara sisanya masih disibukan dengan air mineral yang mereka teguk habis untuk memuaskan dahaga. Terus meneguk tanpa henti hingga tanpa sadar tetesan air itu lolos dan mengalir pada leher mereka.

Semuanya terlihat begitu kelelahan.

Ya. Bagaimana tidak, mereka semua sudah berlatih dengan begitu keras dari malam hingga pagi menjelang hanya untuk menampilkan yang terbaik pada _Live Show_ perdana mereka di Korea. Semuanya begitu serius, berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh menghafal setiap gerakan dan _part _yang akan mereka nyanyikan–ini versi Korea jadi mereka harus benar-benar kembali mematangkan diri.

Mereka benar-benar, tidak ingin mengecewakan semua _fans_ yang selalu ada untuk mereka selama ini.

'_Kita harus bersemangat untuk memberikan yang terbaik!'_ sebaris kalimat itulah yang selalu terdengar dari mulut Eunhyuk ataupun Siwon di saat mereka sudah mulai merasakan jenuh ditengah latihan, dan setelahnya hanya sebuah koor _'Hwaiting!'_ yang akan terdengar dengan nada yang begitu semangat dari mereka semua.

.

.

Hening masih menguasai hingga salah satu dari dua tubuh yang semula tergeletak di latar itu bangkit. Eunhyuk mengedip pelan, memandang satu-persatu member Super Junior M yang terlihat begitu kelelahan di depannya secara bergantian. Kemudian pandangannya teralih, menatap sebuah jam dinding yang tertempel diatas mereka.

"Masih sempat untuk tidur. Gunakan waktu istirahat kalian sebaik mungkin setelahnya kita bersiap-siap dan tampilkan yang terbaik untuk mereka. _Arraseo_?" hanya sahutan pelan yang terdengar sebagai balasan dari kalimat yang Eunhyuk tuturkan, beberapa diantaranya bahkan ada yang hanya mengguk kecil dengan wajah hampir jatuh ke bawah.

Kyuhyun. Ditengah lelah dan kantuk yang kian merajai tubuhnya tak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok yang terduduk di sebelahnya. Disana Sungmin, pria yang sejak tadi menjadi fokus perhatiannya itu masih tetap terdiam sambil menyandar, memejamkan matanya rapat seraya mengatur deru nafasnya. Pria itu –Kyuhyun– menghela nafas –lagi– disaat sebuah perasaan buruk singgah dan mengisi kepalanya. Wajah Sungmin terlihat begitu pucat, dengan keringat yang terus mengucur dari dahinya yang terlihat sangat tidak sehat, bahkan bibir plum yang biasanya merekah merah itu kini berwarna datar dan sedikit mengering. Kyuhyun maju beberapa senti, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin secara perlahan.

"_Gwaencahanayo_?" terdengar begitu lembut merambati udara kemudian singgah pada gendang telinganya, Sungmin membuka mata perlahan. Pria berparas manis itu tersenyum kecil –cukup lemah– pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Senyum manis yang terlihat di paksakan itu tak menghilang sedikitpun, Sungmin berharap dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan melenyapkan tatapan khawatir yang ditujukan padanya. Namun tidak, sebuah lengkungan manis yang dipaksakan itu malah terlihat menyakitkan dimata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, memandang satu-persatu member Super Junior M yang kini tengah membereskan beberapa barang bawaan mereka kedalam ransel sebelum mereka meninggalkan tempat latihan. Semuanya terlihat begitu lelah, gurat kantuk yang cukup menyiksa tercetak dengan jelas di setiap lingkaran mata, gerakan yang mereka lakukanpun cukup lemah dan terkesan asal. Tidak aneh memang, semuanya sudah berusaha dengan begitu keras, terus berlatih tanpa henti hingga tenaga mereka terkuras.

Kyuhyun lelah, semuapun begitu. Tapi Sungmin seolah terasa lain, wajahnya terlalu pucat jika hanya untuk kelelahan. Semua rasa letih dan kantuk yang tadi menyergapnya seolah hilang seketika, dilebur oleh rasa khaawatir yang begitu besar.

"_Kajja_." Pria itu –Kyuhyun– berdiri, lalu tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri. Tak ada penolakan, Sungmin begitu penurut dengan segera menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun kemudian balas tersenyum kecil.

"Kau merasa pusing?" Sungmin mengerjap pelan kemudian menggeleng kecil. Pria itu jelas berdusta, karena pada nyatanya kepalanya kini memang tengah dihajang pening yang bukan main. Sungmin hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun membawa tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, memberinya satu kecupan manis di kening indah yang sudah basah oleh keringat. "Sampai di dorm kau harus tidur Min. Aku serius." Kemudian tersenyum puas saat ia merasakan Sungmin mengangguk kecil dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Laju mobil van itu semakin berkurang dan memelan seiring dengan semakin dekatnya jarak antara mereka dengan dorm yang dituju. Derumannya terhenti bersamaan dengan keempat pintu mobil yang terbuka hampir serentak. Disana terlihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah begandengan tangan berjalan masuk, lalu Zhomi yang berjalan di dekat henry, kemudian di susul dengan Ryeowook dan Siwon. Ryeowook hanya berjalan dalam diam, sedang Siwon terlihat seperti sedang menelpon seseorang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan di barisan paling belakang. Dengan tubuh yang terasa semakin lemas Kyuhyun bahkan tak melepaskan sedikitpun rengkuhannya pada pinggul Sungmin. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, diam tanpa kata namun seolah saling menyalurkan kekuatan. Kyuhyun akan melindungi Sungmin apapun yang terjadi, ia sudah bersumpah. Dan Sungmin akan selalu ada untuk Kyuhyun dimanapun dan kapanpun–ya mereka berdua sudah bersumpah –lebih tepatnya–.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam dorm, setelah sesaat tadi Heechul membukakan pintu. Pria berparas cantik dengan golongan darah AB yang biasa selalu terlihat galak dan bertingkah aneh itu kini bahkan memasang wajah khawatir. Ia terus mengomel, mengikuti langkah para member Super Junior M walau pada nyatanya tak ada gubrisan sama sekali. Bukan, mereka hanya terlalu lelah untuk meladeni omelan Heechul.

"Ya~ kalian tidak mendengarku heh? Apa kalian sudah gila? Kalian punya cadangan nyawa berapa memangnya sampai-sampai kalian berlatih hingga pagi menjelang seperti ini? Tidak ada alasan untuk membantah, aku sebagai _hyung_ tertua memerintahkan kalian untuk tidur sekarang juga, dan–ya Lee Donghae, " Heechul mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Donghae yang kini tengah memegan remote televisi. "Tidak ada main ataupun menonton tv, kalian harus segera tidur dan bangun beberapa jam lagi. Hey Choi Siwon mau kemana kau?" Lagi. Heechul dengan kedua tangan yang masih bertolak pinggang memandang Siwon yang masih menelpon dengan sengit.

"Mau membantahku heh?" tanya Heechul sarkastis. Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan, pria bertubuh kekar itu menjauhkan sejenak ponsel dari telinganya.

"Ini telpon dari manajer _hyung_, aku rasa aku tidak bisa ikut tampil di Inkigayo. Syuting drama di percepat." Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi hanya menyandar lemah di sofa sembari mendengarkan omelan Heechul kini membawa tubuhnya untuk menegak.

"Kau serius?" tanya Eunhyuk yang diamini satu anggukan dari Siwon.

"Latihan kerasmu tadi jadi sia-sia _hyung._." Member lainnya mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan apa yang Henry ucapkan.

"Mau bagaimana, ini sudah keputusannya.."

"Sudahlah, tak apa.. setidaknya kau bisa tidur lebih lama untuk pagi ini."

Kyuhyun masih disana. Duduk tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun rengkuhannya dari tubuh Sungmin. Tak sedikitpun perhatiannya teralihkan pada kebiasaan _Hyung-Hyung_ nya yang masih akan sibuk berbincang walau nyatanya mereka sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Pria itu memperhatikan dengan begitu seksama, bagaimana keringat tak hentinya mengucur dari dahi mulusnya, bagaimana bibir pucat itu kadang menggumam tak jelas, Sungmin bahkan tak membuka matanya sejak tadi. Ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang seakan melunglai.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kemudian mengecup pipi itu pelan sebelum berbisik kecil dan membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk berdiri dan membimbingnya menuju kamar. Tak ada yang menyadari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah berlalu, mereka masih asik berbincang –Heechul lebih tepatnya– walau nyatanya mata mereka mengatup dan tertutup rapat-rapat.

.

.

Deritan pintu terdengar sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun menutupnya dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun melangkah pelan kemudian membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk berbaring diatas ranjang. Pria itu mengusap pelan dahi Sungmin membuat sang empunya tubuh terusik dan membuka mata dengan perlahan.

"Kau sakit Min.." lirihan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan kecupan manis yang Kyuhyun berikan. Tangannya yang semula berada di kening Sungmin perlahan turun dan mengusap pipi bulat itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat pucat." Ujar Kyuhyun seolah tak berkaca. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun lelah, dan lihat betapa pucatnya ia sekarang. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lagi, terlalu berat rasanya bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat, beruntung tenggorokannya tak bermasalah hingga tak akan mengganggunya saat bernyanyi nanti.

"Kemari.." melirih begitu pelan namun Kyuhyun menangkapnya bagai sebuah nyanyian, indah dan sangat merdu. Kemudian tersenyum manis saat melihat pergerakan tangan Sungmin yang menepuk bantal di sebelahnya. Memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun ikut tertidur di sampingnya.

"Peluk aku." Bisik Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian membawa kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya, tanpa disuruhpun Kyuhyun akan tetap melakukan ini untuk Sungmin.

"Kau juga lelah, jadi pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja.." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat lirihan itu terdengar. Lagi-lagi sebuah kecupan manis Kyuhyun berikan untuk Sungmin di keningnya.

"Aku memang lelah, tapi aku baik-baik saja.. kau yang sedang tidak baik Sungmin-ah." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membawa dagunya untuk menempel pada puncak kepala Sungmin. Sang empunya hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian semakin merapatkan diri dan mencari-cari kehangatan di tubuh kekasihnya –Kyuhyun–. Tak lama jarum berdetak kecil mengisi keheningan, keduanya sudah terlelap dalam pelukan hangat. Hembusan nafas teratur mengiringi, semakin lama.. dan semakin panjang, pertanda jika mereka sudah benar-benar jatuh dan tenggelam dalam kantuk.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Pukul sepuluh pagi. Seluruh member Super Junior M kini tengah bersiap dan mengemas barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa saat ke Inkigayo nanti. Hari ini, 27 Maret 2014. Super Junior M akan menggelar promosi album terbaru mereka 'SWING' dalam versi Korea. Entah itu Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, ataupun Zhoumi dan Henry tentu tidak ingin membuat para _Fans_ mereka kecewa. Karena itu mereka berlatih keras dan mati-matian hanya untuk mengejar sebuah kepuasan.

"_Hyung_ kau baik-baik saja?" Ryeowook mendekat, kemudian bertanya seraya membingkai wajah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu tak sehat. Hanya sebuah anggukan yang di terimanya, Ryeowook melihat Sungmin tersenyum setelah membisikan satu kalimat '_Gwaenchanayo_' dengan begitu pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat." Ujar Eunhyuk setelah melihat semua member –kecuali Siwon– sudah selesai dengan persiapan perlengkapan mereka. Sungmin mengangguk di tempatnya, kemudian tersenyum dan menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk segera memasuki mobil. "_Kajja._" Ajak Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan, tanpa bermaksud membuat orang lain curiga obisidan tajamnya terus mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik yang Sungmin lakukan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mendekat, kemudian merengkuh tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya. Namun disini ramai, terlalu ramai. Kyuhyun tentu tidak ingin mengambil resiko besar dengan membuat tontonan layaknya drama 'Roman picisan' pada orang-orang yang tak mengerti. Cih, pasti pada akhirnya Sungmin lagi yang akan di hujat oleh 'fans'-nya yang tidak memahami.

Kyuhyun harus bersabar. Ya, ia harus menahannya.

Pria itu berjalan di paling belakang, kemudian menyusul masuk kedalam mobil sebelum Henry menutup pintunya. Tak menunggu waktu lama untuk beberapa mobil hitam itu berjalan, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan deruman yang tidak terlalu kentara.

.

.

.

Laju kecepatan mobil-mobil hitam itu semakin rendah saat mulai memasuki _hall _darigedung mewah pencakar langit diatasnya. Kemudian perlahan terhenti, pintu mobil terbuka bersamaan dengan satu-persatu member Super Junior M yang turun dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju _lobby_, lalu setelahnya mobil-mobil hitam itu kembali melaju pelan menuju _basement_ di bawah sana.

Sungmin berjalan lebih dulu dengan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak satu-dua meter di belakannya –seperti biasa– salah satu formasi yang tanpa sadar mereka bentuk dalam keadaan tertentu. Ditempat ini ramai, ditambah lagi dengan Sungmin yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat, dan bagai sebuah magnet Kyuhyun tanpa sadar akan terus membayangi Sungmin entah itu disisi atau dibelakangnya. Obisidan tajamnya terus memandang fokus, tak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pergerakan sosok tubuh di depannya.

Disana Sungmin berjalan sambil menunduk. Kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan disaat keadaan tengah ramai atau ketika kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik. Kyuhyun tahu, bahkan untuk bahasa tubuh yang sering Sungmin lakukanpun Kyuhyun sudah mengingatnya di luar kepala.

Mereka kemudian membawa langkahnya untuk berbelok saat di persimpangan, terus melangkah menyusuri lorong megah yang akan membawa mereka keruangan khusus, tempat umum dimana privasi mereka akan terjaga. Ya, ruang _make up artist._

Begitu sampai ditempat itu Kyuhyun segera menyambar tubuh Sungmin, membawa pria itu kedalam pelukannya, merengkuhnya semakin erat. Sungmin yang terkejut karena serangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba hanya terkesiap untuk sesaat. Tak lama pria berparas manis itu tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Menyadari jika kekasihnya ini tak berhenti mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak selemah itu Kyu.." gumam Sungmin saat Kyuhyun tak juga melepaskan pelukannya. Sungmin memaksa menjauh disaat Kyuhyun kembali menariknya. "Sebentar Min, sebentar saja.." lirih Kyuhyun seakan tak peduli jika mereka tengah menjadi bahan perhatian di sana. Tak ada siapapun, kecuali para staff dan para member _hyung_-nya di ruangan itu, dan Kyuhyun yakin mereka akan mengerti.

Sungmin hanya diam. Membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan seluruh rasa cemas dengan memeluk tubuhnya. Sungmin sangat paham bagaimana perangai Kyuhyun jika ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu akan menjadi sangat dewasa, begitu lembut, penyayang, dan akan selalu melindunginya. Sungmin paham.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, sekarang giliranmu di _make up_." Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika suara Zhoumi terdengar. Pria itu hanya diam dan pasrah saat Sungmin melepaskan tautan tubuh keduanya. Senyum manis menyambut Kyuhyun saat wajah itu singgah pada indra penglihatannya.

"Aku sudah tak apa. Sekarang kita harus bersiap, waktu terus berjalan kau ingat?" ujar Sungmin sedikit memberi nasehat dengan nada cerianya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian membiarkan Sungmin bebas dan membaur dengan riuhnya orang-orang didalam sana.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin berbohong. Begitu jelas Kyuhyun memandang mata rubah itu barusan, dan ada sedikitpun cahanya yang Kyuhyun temukan berpendar dari dalam sana. Kyuhyun hanya seperti tengah melihat kedalam kabut. Pria itu –Kyuhyun– tahu dengan pasti, Sungmin masih kesakitan menahan pusing yang menghajar kepalanya itu sendirian.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Konser sudah dimulai, beberapa artis membuka dan mengisi acara secara bergantian, menampilkan _performance_ yang terbaik untuk masing-masing _fans_ nya. Dan mereka disini, masih terduduk diruang tunggu dengan tenang menanti giliran dimana mereka akan tampil.

"Lima menit lagi giliran kalian, cepat bersiap." Dimulai dari Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Henry, dan Zhoumi semuanya mulai berbaris disisi panggung tempat dimana seorang staff tadi berteriak.

Kyuhyun ada dibelakang Sungmin, dan pria itu sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangan dari kekasihnya, malah terlihat semakin mengerat. Satu tangan lainnya terangkat untuk menepuk sayang bahu kiri Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terhentak kemudian membalikkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun –dan, disaat itulah satu kecupan manis Kyuhyun berikan dibibir Sungmin. Pria itu tersenyum, begitu tulus.

"_Hwaiting_." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan membuat Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

Sedikt bincang-bincang dilakukan sebelum akhirnya giliran mereka benar-benar dimulai. Musik mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan Henry yang mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja –menggantikkan Siwon–. Kemudian mereka mulai bernyanyi, melantunkan suara merdu seiring dengan musik berjalan. Tubuh yang melenggok kesana kemari dengan serempak mengikuti alunan musik yang semakin cepat.

Kyuhyun tetap fokus, namun perhatiannya tak lepas dari mimik wajah Sungmin. Wajah itu semakin pucat saja, bahkan sesaat tadi ketika sesi bincang-bincang Kyuhyun menangkap mata Sungmin yang memerah. Bibirnya tak sepucat kemarin–mungkin karena terbantu _make up_, namun pria itu tetap merasa khawatir. Kyuhyun lebih banyak mendapatkan _part dance_ di dekat Sungmin, sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah mengawasi kekasihnya itu walau masih dalam keadaan menyanyi dan menari.

Mungkin saat sesi bincang-bincang tadi Kyuhyun memang sempat kehilangan fokusnya, ia bahkan tanpa sadar memegang punggung Sungmin diatas panggung saat kekasihnya itu memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Kyuhyunpun benar-benar di buat khawatir saat ia menangkap ekspresi Sungmin yang terlihat kesakitan. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tengah merasakan pening yang luar biasa, hingga pada saat seorang staff meneriaki kata '_Cut'_ –pertanda sesi bincang-bincang itu telah selesai, Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin dan membisikkan kalimat '_Gwaencahanayo?_' dengan begitu khawatir, namun tak ada ekspresi berarti dari kekasihnya itu, Sungmin hanya melirihkan kata 'Yeah' dan setelahnya terlihat seperti tengah menguasai diri.

Kyuhyun sangat beruntung disaat _break_ tadi–ketika para staff mempersiapkan _property _diatas panggung untuk mereka bernyanyi, Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk meminum obat yang dimintanya dari _Manajer hyung, _hingga kini Sungmin sudah terlihat lebih baik.

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur dua kali, kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menyndarkan diri diatas meja.

"Swing never never give up~"

"SWING!"

Dan bersamaan musik terhenti disambut riuh tepuk tangan dan jerit memekakan dari para fans. Kyuhyun tersenyum, disusul Sungmin dan yang lainnya. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu puas setelah merasa berhasil menampilkan yang terbaik. Setiap jerit kekaguman dan tepuk tangan penghargaan yang mereka terima dari para Elf setelah selesai _perform _seolah menjadi kepuasan tersendiri yang tak tergantikan.

Wajah tampan yang dipenuhi binar bahagia itu perlahan melembut saat tatapannya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang sejak tadi mejadi fokus perhatiannya. Kyuhyun kembali melangkah, berjalan pelan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terduduk sambil memijat keningnya pelan.

"Hey~" bisik Kyuhyun seraya merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Sesaat tadi sang empunya sedikit menegang kaget saat menerima pelukan tak terduga pada tubuhnya. Namun tak lama raut wajah tegang itu kembali melunak saat mengetahui siapa yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Kau selalu mengagetkanku Kyu." Protes Sungmin sedikit mencebikkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli menyaksikan raut kesal nan menggemaskan di depannya. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah benar-benar membaik.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya membingkai wajah manis dihadapannya. Sungmin mengangguk dua kali kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sedikit pusing." Adu Sungmin dengan mata terpejam. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham kemudian membelai surai hitam kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Kau membuatku cemas Min." Sungmin mendongak, memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang kian menyendu. "Maaf.." lirih Sungmin merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Bukan salahmu, ini salahku yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Kini balas Sungmin yang menggeleng cepat. " Tidak, tidak.. kau yang terbaik Kyu." Sela Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikkan tatapannya tepat pada riak kelam kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun memandang, balas Sungmin yang menatap dalam. Keduanya seakan terpasung, seolah jatuh dan terhisap semakin dalam pada lumpur ketidakberdayaan. Sungmin melemaskan wajahnya, menatap semakin redup dengan bolamata yang berpendar hangat disaat Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Satu kecupan yang tulus dan hangat terdengar saat kedua bibir itu bertaut. Cukup lama walau nyatanya tak ada sedikitpun tuntutan dari keduanya. Hanya saling meresapi kehangatan yang tersalur dari keduanya. Kyuhyun akhirnya menjauh –tak cukup jauh– memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan cinta yang diiringi hembusan nafas sayang yang saling menerpa.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan selalu melindungimu." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tak sedikitpun bergeming, mata rubahnya terlapisi bening kaca. Sungmin tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Aku juga.. aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun_-ah_.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued..**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa X'DDDDD saya lagi bahagia~ saya lagi bahagia~ sayalalalalalala~ /nari hula-hula/ /ditimpuk/

Ada yang nggak asing sama beberapa scene diatas? Yups~ ini adalah ff yang terinspirasi dari beberapa fanacc kyumin tanggal 27 maret kemarin XDD niatnya sih mau buat 3s, chapter pertama untuk fanacc ditanggal 27, chapter kedua untuk fanacc di tanggal 28, dan chapter ketiga untuk fanacc di tanggal 29 XDDD

Gimana? Gimana? Datarkah? Ff tanpa konflik dan nc, cukup ringan dan hanya dibuat dalam waktu kurang lebih 90 menit XDDv

Tapi maaf ya kalau ada beberapa yang nggak cocok dan bahkan terkesan jauh dari fa sebenarnya, ini saya bingung habisnya nggak tau gimana kronologi asli disananya, Cuma tau fa fa nya doang -.-a

Jadilah saya berimajinasi lagi lagi dan lagi~ lalalala~ /slaped/

Okelah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 300314. 15:44 WIB)**


	2. Chapter 2 : 140328 SBS for Music Bank

**Protecting You**

**ooOoo**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**~oOo~**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**:: ::**

**Super Junior, Super Junior M**

**..**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Romance, Brothership**

**.**

**YAOI, MalexMale, CANON, Typo(s), DLDR**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gumpalan awan seputih kapas itu kian berbayang, sedikit demi sedikit berubah warna akibat biasan mentari senja yang semakin memerah jingga. Burung-burung terbang, jauh mengepakan sayapnya menuju sarang mereka. Begitu indah, bagai hiasan langit yang biasa terlihat disaat senja. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan tubuh lelah dijalanan besar sana akan sedikit mendongak, memandang keajaiban alam yang lumrah itu sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Setidaknya, pemandangan itu dapat sedikit mengurangi penat yang membebani mereka setelah seharian bekerja.

Di waktu yang sama suara riuh bincangan terdengar mengisi sebuah ruangan besar didalam sana, obrolan ringan itu kadang di sela oleh pekikan kesal seseorang lalu setelahnya di susul dengan sebuah kekehan puas. Kadang pula sebuah rengekan manja terdengar, kemudian di susul lagi dengan sebuah gebrakan meja yang cukup mengejutkan, dan masih banyak lainnya suara-suara gaduh yang mereka ciptakan di dalam sana.

Tepat pukul enam sore. Sekitar dua jam yang lalu para member Super Junior M telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan _performance_ terbaik mereka di Inkigayo. Dan kini saatnya untuk mereka melepas lelah–ya setidaknya, beberapa saat sebelum mereka memulai kembali latihan untuk _performance_ mereka esok di SBS Music Bank. Ketujuh orang itu berbaur dengan para member Super Junior lainnya, dengan Siwon yang baru saja pulang dari syuting dramanya, dengan Kang In yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatannya di Brazil, juga dengan Heechul dan Shindong yang seharian ini di sibukkan dengan latihan mereka. Mereka berkumpul, tertawa, berbincang dan bercanda di ruang tengah dorm Super Junior. Tidak ada tempat mewah yang mereka sewa, juga tak ada restoran berkelas dan ternama yang mereka datangi untuk merayakan kebersamaan.

Mereka disana, hanya terduduk dilatar dengan permadani seadanya, dua orang lainnya –Eunhyuk dan Donghae– merebahkan tubuhnya dengan saling bertumpang tindih diatas sofa. Terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk melirik makanan yang di pesan Ryeowook dari restoran siap saji yang ada di sekitar dorm mereka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ada disana. Pria itu –Kyuhyun– duduk sambil menyandar di kaki sofa dengan Sungmin yang berada dalam rengkuhannya. Hari ini Kyuhyun tak seantusias yang lainnya, dia begitu sedikit berbicara dan kadang hanya mencomot beberapa makan ringan untuk disantapnya. Sungmin belum sehat benar, itu yang ia lihat. Meskipun keadaannya bisa di katakan membaik dari sebelumnya Kyuhyun tetap tak bisa melenyapkan begitu saja rasa khawatirnya. Hingga ia tak menyadari akan sisi _over protective_-nya yang tiba-tiba menguar. Ia tidak membiarkan Sungmin melakukan ini dan itu sesukanya, juga tidak membiarkan Sungmin lepas atau bahkan menjauh darinya sedikit saja.

Yeah, _Posesive_ Kyu.

"Kyu.." Sungmin mendongak, mata bulatnya yang sedikit memerah memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan yang hampir meredup. Sepertinya pening masih saja bersarang di kepalanya.

"Kenapa hum?" tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang semula ia gunakan untuk merangkap tubuh Sungmin kini tergerak guna membelai sayang surai hitam kekasihnya. Sungmin kembali diam, ia memejamkan mata rapat begitu meresapi belaian lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan di kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_.." gumam Sungmin lagi. Pria itu masih memejamkan mata, tak sedikitpun berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia hanya ingin memanggil Kyuhyun, lalu di jawab, kemudian memanggilnya lagi tanpa maksud yang jelas. Entahlah, Sungmin tak tahu.. sepertinya demam yang menyerang tubuhnya saat ini membuat sisi manja-nya keluar tanpa terduga.

"_Waeyo_?" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, telapak tangannya yang semula ia gunakan untuk membelai rambut hitam Sungmin kini turun, dan mengusap sayang leher jenjang kekasihnya. Sedikit gemas Kyuhyun menggigit pelan hidung bangir kekasihnya itu dengan jahil, sang empunya tubuh terusik karenanya. Membuka mata pelan, Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai sambil menatap kepadanya.

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit merengut. Pria berparas manis itu membawa tubuhnya untuk sedikit memberi jarak dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau sangat tahu bagaimana saat aku sedang sakit Kyu, jadi jangan tertawakan aku." Timpal Sungmin kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi, satu tangannya terulur membawa dagu Sungmin agar mata bulat itu menatap tepat pada obisidan kelamnya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku sangat menyukai itu. Sering-seringlah bermanja seperti itu denganku Min." Sungmin memicingkan matanya cepat menatap Kyuhyun.

Apa? Yang benar saja? Bukankah dengan berbicara seperti itu sama saja dengan Kyuhyun yang berharap agar Sungmin sering-sering sakit? "Kau jahat Kyu.." protes Sungmin seraya melengos malas. Kyuhyun semakin terkikik geli di tempatnya, pria itu menepuk sayang puncak kepala Sungmin kemudian mengecup bibir plum di depannya dengan lembut.

"_Ahniyo_, cepat sembuh sayang.." Kyuhyun membawa wajahnya untuk semakin mendekati Sungmin, tangannya bergerak menyisir dan menahan anak rambut yang menjuntai diwajahnya itu keatas, kemudian menempelkan kening keduanya.

"Wajahmu sudah terlihat membaik, dan pipi ini juga–" satu tangan lainnya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut pipi bulat yang sudah sedikit merona itu dengan ibu jarinya. "...sudah mulai merona merah, tapi–" lagi, Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya. Kini pria berparas tampan itu menjauhkan wajah dari kekasihnya. Menatap Sungmin dengan hangat serta senyum tulus yang terkembang.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih cukup panas."

_**Chup**_

Lalu sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dikeningnya membuat Sungmin memejamkan mata sejenak. Lama mereka membeku dalam posisi seperti itu, seolah tenggelam dan melebur hanya dalam dunia mereka. Ya, entah mengapa saat itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seolah beranggapan bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua disana, hingga satu tepukan yang cukup keras di bahu keduanya menyadarkan, bahwa bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang tengah hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini.

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serentak saling menjauh, mengedarkan tatapan ke segala arah kemudian sedikit salah tingkah saat mengetahui bahwa mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian disana, dan keduanya kini hanya dapat menggaruk tengkuk seraya tersenyum kikuk melihat Heechul yang tengah memandang mereka dengan kedua tangan yang berlipat di depan dada.

"A.._hyung_–"

"Kau sakit?" belum sempat Sungmin menjawab Heechul sudah kembali menyela ucapannya. Pertanyaan singkat itu segera diimbuhi satu anggukan dari Kyuhyun di sisinya. Pria jangkung itu segera menyambar dengan jawaban jujur sebelum Sungmin nantinya akan berlagak sok kuat dengan satu kalimat '_Gwaencahanayo_'.

"Hyukjae-_ah._.." Eunhyuk menyingkirkan satu tangan Donghae yang tengah menindih wajahnya kemudian memandang Heechul dengan tatapan bertanya.

"_Wae hyung_?" sahut Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Apa hari ini kalian ada latihan lagi?" Eunhyuk mengernyitkan kening sejenak berusaha menghilangkan penat akan kantuknya. "Ya, mungkin ada satu kali latihan.." kemudian Heechul mengangguk paham, pria berparas cantik itu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut latihan." Keputusan yang Heechul tuturkan membuat Sungmin hampir menjerit tak terima. Bagaimanapun ia harus menampilkan yang terbaik dengan mengikuti sesi latihan hari ini, Sungmin tidak suka setengah-setengah dalam menjalani pekerjaannya.

Pria berparas manis itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya untuk memandang Eunhyuk dan Donghae di atas sofa.

"Hyuk-_ah_, bukankah hanya latihan satu kali?" Eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar namanya terpanggil. Pria dengan julukan _Anchovy_ itu memandang Sungmin dengan mata yang hampir tertutup. "_Nde hyung_, hanya satu kali latihan. Lagipula kemarin kita sudah berlatih keras bukan? Jika kau tak bisa ikutpun tak apa." ujar Eunhyuk dengan suara sedikit parau. Sungmin ingin membantah saat itu, namun tanpa terduga tubuhnya oleng saat pusing yang berpendar seolah begitu keterlaluan menghajar kepalanya –lagi–. Kyuhyun sangat sigap, pria itu segera menopang tubuh Sungmin sebelum kekasihnya itu membentur lantai.

"_Hyung-ah_, _gwaenchanayo_?" Sungmin mengernyit pelan seraya memijat keningnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Mulutnya bergumam kecil bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan yang Henry lontarkan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah,_ apa kemarin dia sudah seperti itu?" kali ini giliran suara Kang In yang terdengar menyela. Kyuhyun mengangguk dua kali tanpa melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya dari tubuh Sungmin. "Dia sudah sakit dari kemarin _hyung,_ tapi kelinci nakal ini terlalu keras kepala bahkan hanya untuk mendengar ucapanku." Sungmin masih sibuk memejamkan mata menahan penat saat Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya.

"Tidak ada bantahan lagi Lee Sungmin, malam ini kau benar-benar harus beristirahat." Kyuhyun membawa tubuh keduanya untuk berdiri, pria itu kembali merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kemudian menyandarkan kepala kekasihnya itu pada bahu kiri.

"Hyukjae-_hyung_," Kyuhyun membawa tatapannya kearah Eunhyuk. "Aku dan Sungmin tidak bisa latihan untuk malam ini." Permintaan Kyuhyun berbuah satu anggukan dari sang empunya.

"Ya, jaga Sungmin-_hyung_ Kyu." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil mendengar pesan yang Eunhyuk tuturkan. Pria jangkung itu kemudian membawa pandangannya untuk menatap semua orang yang ada disana. "Kami masuk dulu." pamit Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar membawa tubuh Sungmin berlalu dari sana.

**.**

**oooOooo**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan menghampiri ranjang di kamar mereka, kedua tangannya tergerak untuk merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dengan perlahan diatas kasur. Pria itu –Kyuhyun– menghela nafas dalam saat melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang kini di penuhi peluh itu terlihat seperti menahan sakit. Satu tangannya terulur untuk mengusap sayang keringat yang membasahi dahi kekasihnya. "Kau selalu saja keras kepala Min." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengecup bibir plum yang kini kembali memucat itu.

Sungmin memang selalu seperti ini. Begitu keras kepala dan terkesan susah diatur, dia akan selalu mengucapkan kalimat '_Gwaenchanayo_' pada setiap orang walau pada nyatanya ia tengah kesakitan. Ia akan tersenyum manis dan berlagak sok tegar walau pada nyatanya tengah bersedih. Sungmin selalu seperti itu, selalu tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir pada dirinya kemudian bersembunyi di balik topeng kebohongan. Yang lain mungkin akan tertipu, tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Pria itu sudah teramat sangat mengenal Sungmin, mengenal kekasihnya.

"Kalau saja kau mau menurut untuk pergi ke Dokter Min." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu lagi sebelum ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu dari sana. Pria itu melangkah cepat menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dan sebaskom air hangat. Kyuhyun hanya berlalu dalam diam, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan sapaan para _hyung_-nya yang menanyakan keadaan Sungmin saat diruang tengah.

_**Cklek**_

Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam kamar setelah sesaat yang lalu ia menutup pintu. Langkah panjangnya ia bawa menuju kearah sebuah meja nakas disisi tempat tidur untuk menyimpan handuk dan baskom yang di bawanya. Kemudian pria itu beranjak lagi. Kali ini ia melangkah untuk menghampiri sebuah lemari besar yang berisi pakaian mereka di sudut ruangan. Kemudian membalik langkah kembali kearah tempat dimana Sungmin berbaring dengan satu stel piyama di tangannya.

Pria itu mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Sungmin, kedua tangannya terulur untuk membuka kaitan kancing kemeja Sungmin dengan perlahan, melucuti kemeja putih itu lalu beralih dengan membuka celana panjang hitamnya. Kyuhyun membuang semua pakaian Sungmin dengan sembarang, kemudian menuntupi tubuh telanjang itu dengan selimut tebal selagi ia membasahi handuk ditangannya dengan air panas.

"Kyu.." Sungmin bergeliat resah dalam tidurnya, wajah itu sedikit menggeleng kesana kemari dengan raut wajah yang terlihat seperti tengah menahan sakit. Satu tetes lelehan panas airmata terlihat menggantung di sudut mata kirinya, pria berparas manis itu kadang merintih dengan lirih ketika suhu tubuhnya semakin meninggi. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan untuk menyahut, pria itu kembali mengecup kening Sungmin sebelum mengusapkan handuk basah itu ke wajah kekasihnya.

Dengan begitu telaten Kyuhyun menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan tubuh Sungmin dengan air hangat. Tak ada satu inchi pun yang terlewat seluruh tubuhnya terbasuh dengan hangatnya kasih sayang yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Kyuhyun mengambil satu stel piyama yang tergeletak di sampingnya, membuka satu persatu kancing-nya kemudian memakaikannya pada Sungmin. Pria itu –Kyuhyun – tersenyum manis saat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang kini sudah terlihat bersih.

Satu tangannya tergerak lagi untuk kembali menaikan selimut tebal itu sebatas dada. Kyuhyun lalu berdiri, kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu bermaksud untuk mengganti air hangat ditangannya dengan yang baru.

.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu merajut menit, kemudian semakin bertambah naik jarum jam kecil itu seiring dengan malam yang kian semakin larut. Kyuhyun disana. Masih terjaga dengan kedua tangan yang merengkuh erat kekasihnya. Sesekali tangan kanannya terulur untuk memeriksa kompres di kening Sungmin sebelum ia menggantinya dengan perasan air hangat yang baru.

Pukul berapa ini? Sepertinya sudah lewat tengah malam. Suara-suara gaduh dari ruang tengah yang di ciptakan _Hyungdeul_-nya pun kini sudah tak terdengar lagi, berganti dengan keheningan asing bertemankan suara-suara hewan malam. Mungkin mereka semua sudah terlelap melepas penat saat ini. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata untuk kesekian kalinya saat rasa kantuk kian mengusai akal sehatnya. Dia lelah, tentu saja. Pagi tadi ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja –seperti yang lainnya– dan kini ia harus kembali terjaga untuk merawat Sungmin hingga nyaris pagi buta. Pria itu menguap lagi, ia benar-benar tak ingin tertidur untuk menjaga Sungmin dan memastikan keadaan kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Namun sepertinya reaksi alami akan insting manusia nya tak bisa lagi untuk di cegah. Kyuhyun terlelap saat itu juga dengan Sungmin yang kini balas memeluknya.

Sungmin sudah terlihat lebih baik saat pria itu tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, keduanya lalu melebur dan terlelap dalam kehangatan yang menyatu.

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Pagi menjelang bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Pria berparas manis itu menggeleng kecil untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. Tak ada lagi penat yang seolah membebani kepalanya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya di cekal oleh rengkuhan seseorang. Sungmin berbalik, memandang wajah damai Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat satu tangnnya terulur untuk mengusap lembut garis wajah Kekasihnya. Berawal dari kening, kemudian turun pada hidung bangirnya, beralih lagi pada bibir dan pipinya yang semakin berisi –namun sekarang sudah mulai menirus lagi–. Sungmin tersenyum –lagi– kemudian beranjak mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium kecil bibir Kyuhyun. Setelah itu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, dan disaat yang bersamaan keningnya mengernyit ketika mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat memucat.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_.." sebut Sungmin tanpa sadar. Satu tangannya terulur –lagi– untuk membelai wajah Kyuhyun. Dua, tiga usapan lembut Sungmin berikan dan mata Kyuhyun terbuka perlahan beberapa saat setelahnya. Tak cukup kentara Kyuhyun menunjukkan reaksi alaminya saat bangun tidur –mengumpulkan kesadaran– keduanya saling memandang lama, cukup lama.. sebelum semuanya diakhiri dengan satu kecupan manis dan senyuman hangat dari Kyuhyun.

Pria itu –Kyuhyun– kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin, matanya sedikit melirik kearah tembok untuk melihat jam dinding yang tertempel disana. Sudah pukul delapan pagi, tapi ia masih merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Pipimu sudah kembali merona." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengusap gumpalan lembut itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sungmin tersenyum–sangat manis, tangannya ikut telurur untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di wajahnya. "Aku sudah merasa sangat baik saat ini, dan itu karena kau. Terima kasih." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Aku begitu mencemaskanmu semalam." Mata rubah itu kian menyendu seiring dengan kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya, kian menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun. "Maaf..." lirihnya sedikit teredam. Kyuhyun mengangguk –lagi– kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah kembali." Sungmin membawa wajahnya untuk mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Tapi wajahmu sekarang terlihat pucat." Ujar Sungmin seraya membelai wajah Kyuhyun. Pria itu –Kyuhyun– kemudian kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Aku tak apa."

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah siap dengan pakaian mereka, keduanya bersiap untuk berkumpul engan member lainnya menghadiri acara Music Bank tanggal 29 Maret ini. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang kini tengah menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin. Tubuh itu tanpa ia sadari sudah terlihat semakin kurus, Sungmin selalu begitu. Berat tubuhnya akan naik turun dengan mudahnya, sedikit saja ia senang dan banyak makan berat badannya akan segera naik. Begitupun sebaliknya, satu hari saja ia sakit, maka tubuh itu akan terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya.

"Berjanjilah kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Kyuhyun mendekat, kemudian memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Pria itu berujar seolah melupakan kenyataan akan wajahnya yang kini juga terlihat semakin pucat. Sang empunya tubuh hanya tersenyum, membalik tubuhnya kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

Kyuhyun –ikut– tersenyum lalu mengangguk senang. "Aku sangat senang kau sudah kembali." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit _childish_. Sungmin terkekeh karenanya. "Aku juga bahagia saat kau merasa senang." Keduanya lalu kembali berpandangan, seolah semakin terhisap oleh riak pekat kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya saat Sungmin memejamkan mata. Keduanya bertaut hangat dengan lumatan lembut yang terasa begitu manis untuk pembuka pagi.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan di depan menuju _lobby_ dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk di belakannya. Wajah _sweet baby_ yang sebelumnya memucat itu kini sudah terlihat semakin bersinar sejak kemarin. Ia tak lagi merasakan pusing yang berlebih ataupun suhu tubuhnya yang terasa panas, pria itu bahkan kini menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headphone _saat berjalan.

Sementara di belakang Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Eunhyuk dan beberapa manajer mereka. Obisidan kelam itu tetap tajam membidik fokus pandangnya kearah Sungmin walau nyatanya lingkarang hitam tercetak tipis di kelopak mata bawahnya. Wajah nya pun terlihat lebih pucat –atau bahkan sangat– seperti vampire.

Diam-diam Sungmin membatin dalam hati. Begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang cukup memburuk saat ini. Ini pasti karenanya, karena Kyuhyun menjaga dan merawat dirinya semalaman suntuk. "Ash_, pabboya_ Lee Sungmin." Rutuk Sungmin dengan sedikit mencebikkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Grup beserta para staff itu telah sampai di ruangan khusus beberapa saat yang lalu. Para member berhambur kedalam untuk menyimpan barang-barang mereka di tempat yang sudah disiapkan. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dari belakang. Pria berparas tampan itu tersenyum manis seraya membawa langkah panjangnya untuk mendekati sosok tercinta.

"Kau lapar hum?" tubuh Sungmin terhentak pelan saat menerima pelukan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Pria itu membalik tubuhnya, memandang Kyuhyuh dengan tatapan malu kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. "_Nde,_ aku lapar Kyu.. sejak kemarin aku tak memakan apapun." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk paham. Satu kecupan Kyuhyun berikan sesaat sebelum kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku tahu, perlu aku belikan untukmu?" tanpa sadar Sungmin mengerjap, pria itu kemudian membawa pandangannya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau? Keluar sana dan mencarikan makanan untukku? Tidak terima kasih. Lihat wajahmu Kyuhyun-_ah_.. kau sangat pucat." Kyuhyun terkekeh geli menyaksikan raut kesal yang cukup menggemaskan itu, dengan gemas bibirnya maju dan mengecup kecil hidung bangir Sungmin.

"Aku tak apa. Melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat seperti ini membuatku merasa lebih baik dari apapun." Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Pria itu menghela nafas dalam bersamaan satu tangannya yang terulur untuk membelai wajah pucat Kekasihnya.

"Lihat wajahmu Kyu.. kau terlihat sangat pucat." Ujar Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang kian menyendu. "Ini salahku.." timpalnya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinnya dengan satu gelengan kecil.

"Hey, sudahlah.. aku tak apa. Jangan membuat _mood_-ku hancur, aku sedang sangat bahagia hari ini." Pria itu –Kyuhyun– memegang dagu Sungmin, membawanya dengan perlahan agar riak hitam keduanya bertemu. "Aku mencintaimu kau harus tahu itu..." bola mata Sungmin bergerak-gerak kecil, mencari celah sebuah kebohongan dari obisidan kelam yang selama ini begitu dikaguminya itu. Namun nihil, tak ada satupun lubang _negative_ yang tersirat selain kehangatan yang menguar kental darisana.

"Aku juga..." mata rubah itu semakin meredup bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat sehingga...

–_**chup–**_

"Sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terhentak, dengan cepat keduanya membuka mata lalu serempak saling menjauh saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kikuk –sedikit _innocent_– saat melihat _Prince Manajer_ mereka tengah berdiri seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Hai _hyung_.." sapa Kyuhyun enteng seolah tak terjadi apapun. Kedua mata sang manajer itupun menyipit, seolah tak habis pikir memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya, sudah ketahuan bermesraan di tempat umum sekarang kau dengan santainya menyapa 'hai'?" kedua tangannya turun kemudian bertolak pinggang seraya memandang sengit pada Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana jika ada fans yang melihat kalian berdua heh? Pakai sedikit otak jenius mu itu Cho Kyuhyun!" semua member yang menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggangguk-angguk sok penting dengan wajah acuh saat di marahi manajer mereka susah payah menahan tawa. Situasi seperti ini seolah menjadi hiburan dan menggelitik perut mereka, pasalnya manajer itu sama sekali tak terlihat akan membentak Sungmin yang _notabene_ sudah menunduk merasa bersalah. Malahan pria muda yang cukup tampan itu sejak tadi hanya terlihat mendamprat Kyuhyun yang sama sekali terlihat tak peduli akan omelannya.

"Kau mengerti Cho Kyuhyun?" tutup manajer itu akhirnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekali saat melihat manajernya itu menghela nafas dalam.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun setelahnya. Manajer itu sontak menyipitkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kau.." ucap manajer itu seolah tak bisa melanjutkan kecamannya. Pria yang lebih cocok untuk menjadi artis itu memejamkan mata kemudian menghela nafas kasar. "Aish! Sesuka mu sajalah!" pria itu mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi kemudian segera berlalu darisana.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih diam. Berdiri dengan mata saling memandang dan bibir yang bergerak abstrak menahan tawa. Bahu mereka bergetar kecil sebelum Kyuhyun mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menutup mulut.

"PPfft~ hahahaha." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat manajer mereka benar-benar telah berlalu. Kyuhyun terbahak dengan satu tangan yang ia simpan di bahu Sungmin, sedang Sungmin tertawa sambil mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan.

Entah apa yang lucu sebenarnya hingga keduanya bisa tertawa dengan termehek-mehek seperti ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya merasa bahagia saat ini, hingga sekecil apapun hal yang dapat memancing tawa mereka bisa ledakan dengan mudah.

belakang sana beberapa member yang tengah sibuk berhias diri ikut terkekeh dan sedikit menahan tawa. Scene drama seperti ini sudah biasa mereka simak, dan semua itu akan terjadi pasca Sungmin telah sembuh dari sakit. Kyuhyun yang kadang konyol dan sangat jahil akan menunjukkan sisi dewasanya jika ia sudah berdekatan dengan Sungmin. Terlebih jika pria berparas manis sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, Kyuhyun akan menjadi sangat _over-protective_ pada kekasihnya.

"Dia sudah berubah lagi ternyata." Kekeh Donghae saat menyadari _mood_ Kyuhyun yang kini sudah kembali.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, Sungmin-_ssi._. sekarang giliran kalian."

"Baik!"

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Acara di Music Bank saat ini berjalan dengan begitu meriah. Begitu marak terlebih dengan raut bahagia yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah Kyuhyun. Pria itu begitu bahagia bisa melihat kekasihnya tertawa dan mengisi acara tanpa sedikitpun mimik kesakitan di wajahnya. Kyuhyun kerap kali membawa tubuhnya untuk berdekatan dengan Sungmin saat diatas pangggung.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketimbang melihat Sungmin yang tertawa dalam keadaan sehat. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin menyapa para fans saat sesi bincang-bincang kali ini.

"Hey, kalian terlihat tua." Kyuhyun bersumpah ia hampir saja tersedak tawanya sendiri saat mendengar sapaan Sungmin untuk para Elf. "Sungmin-_hyung_, kau sangat tidak berperasaan." Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri sesaat sebelum menghela nafas lega karena tadi ia tak lupa memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan '_Hyung_'.

Acara terus mengalir, dimulai dari para member yang memperkenalkan diri mereka hingga tuangan tentang kesan-kesan yang mereka rasakan saat pembuatan MV SWING sendiri, juga dengan MC yang tak hentinya memancing pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang cukup menarik.

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu. Saat ini MC tengah berbicara dengan menghadap bangku penonton menyampaikan basa-basi lumrah yang biasa dilakukan saat menutup acara. Kyuhyun menengok kesebelahnya –tepat dimana Sungmin terduduk, pria itu melihat beberapa member disana sudah mulai berdiri saat kuri-kursi mereka di rapikan. Kyuhyun melirk Sungmin lagi, sepertinya kekasihnya itu belum sadar jika seseorang tengah menunggu kursinya di belakang sana.

"Sungmin-_ah_, silahkan berdiri."

'_Kyaaaaaaaa KyuMinn~~~~~~'_

'_Omona~ Kyuhyun-oppa memanggil Sungmin-oppa dengan sebutan 'Sungmin-ah'. Kyaa~'_

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut, pria itu melihat kekasihnya tengah berdehem kecil disana –menyampaikan rasa bersalah–. "Dibelakangmu." Sungmin mengernyit mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun. _Dibelakang?_

Sungmin mendapati seorang ahjussi staff tengah tersenyum manis padanya seraya menunjuk kursi dengan tatapan matanya. "Oh, silahkan.." ucap Sungmin seraya membungkuk kecil dan membawa tubuhnya untuk beranjak.

.

.

Lampu panggung kembali dimatikan saat beberapa staff disana menyiapkan beberapa kursi dan meja untuk _property_ mereka di saat _perform_ nanti. Satu lampu kecil menyala, kemudian merambat dan di susul dengan lampu lainnya–sehingga,

_**Pats!**_

–_stage_ kini sudah kembali terang benderang dengan semua member yang sudah berada pada masing-masing posisinya.

Suara _'duk duk'_ mengisi keheningan sebagai _intro_ lagu diiringi dengan semua member yang mulai menggerakan tubuhnya untuk _break dance_ di permulaan. Jeritan gaduh terdengar begitu memekik bersamaan dengan " Yeah.. _My Swing_." Yang dilantunkan.

Dimulai dengan Donghae, lalu Eunhyuk kemudian kembali pada Donghae bersamaan dengan kertas kertas yang terbang karena mereka lempar. Semuanya begitu larut dalam nyanyian mereka, seolah memiliki sisi lain saat bernyanyi ke tujuh orang itu terlihat begitu menakjubkan saat membawakan lagu mereka. Begitu pandai menghipnotis dan membuat Elf menggila hanya dengan nyanyian dan tarian mereka.

Yeah, Swing.. lagu Super Junior M yang teranyar ini memang begitu berkharisma sehingga selalu bisa membuat seluruh penggemarnya menggila.

.

.

.

.

Perform mereka sudah selesai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kini ketujuh orang pria berumur matang namun selalu berwajah muda itu tengah menikmati tegukan air yang membasahi kerongkongan untuk melepas dahaga.

Sungmin mengakhiri minumnya. Pria berparas manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki di sampinya. "Kyuhyuna-_ah._.." panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Hum?" Kyuhyun tak melepas botol yang tengah di tenggaknya, bahkan saat ia menyahuti Sungmin seadanya. Sungmin mencebik pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. lihat akuuu." Tuntut Sungmin sedikit merengek. Kyuhyun memilih mengalah, pria itumenyimpan botol air mineral di sampingnya kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin. "Kenapa sayang?" tanyanya begitu lembut.

"Kyu, apa kau sengaja memanggilku seperti itu diatas panggung tadi?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Tadi? Maksudmu?" kemudian kembali bertanya pertanda tak mengerti.

"Kau memanggilku 'Sungmin_-ah_' tadi." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham tanpa suara, pria itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin. "Aku tidak sengaja Min." Ujarnya seolah meminta maaf. Sungmin mengangguk paham di tempatnya.

"Aku harap lain kali kau lebih berhati-hatI Kyu, aku tidak ingin kita ada dalam masalah." Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk mengerti merespon ucapan Sungmin. Satu tangannya terulur dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Hey~" panggil Kyuhyun seraya membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Pria itu tersenyum kemudian menempelkan dagu-nya pada puncak kepala Sungmin. Sang empunya tubuh mendongak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun tersenyum masih dengan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin–kini semakin erat. Kyuhyun menunduk, membawa bibirnya tepat pada cuping telinga Sungmin.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin mencerna dengan mengerjap pelan seseaat sebelumnya, pria itu –Sungmin– balas tersenyum kemudian membawa wajahnya untuk mendongak.

Jarak mereka teramat –sangat– dekat. Hembusan nafas hangat keduanya saling menerpa masing-masing wajah mereka, kedua bibir merah merekah itu begitu dekat, tak lebih berjarak tiga sentimeter dua gumpalan lembut itu tersekat udara.

Kyuhyun mendekat bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang meredupkan tatapannya. Bibir plum ber-shape M itu sedikit terbuka saat melihat Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama untuk mereka kembali bertaut. Lidah Kyuhyun ada di dalam sana, bergerilya dengan lincah meraba setiap inchi dan menguak sudut tersembunyi di mulut Sungmin.

"Ngh~" Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan desahannya saat Sungmin menghisap lidahnya begitu dalam. Dua wajah itu bergerak gelisah kesana kemari mencoba saling mengimbangi dan mendominasi.

Lama. Cukup lama keduanya bertaut dalam hangatnya cinta yang mereka rengkuh lebih dalam, saling menyatu dan melebur rasa 'rindu' dalam sebuah ciuman mesra yang cukup menggirahkan.

"Hahh, hhh.." Sungmin melepaskan tautannya saat ia merasakan ruang bernafasnya semakin menyempit, dengan wajah memerah Sungmin memburu nafas seraya mencengkram kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan. "Kau... benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun, hhh.." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil menyaksikan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu kepayahan, satu tangannya terulur bermaksud menghapus jejak saliva disudut bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Satu kecupan manis lagi Sungmin terima.

"Kau sangat sexy Min, dan aku mencintaimu kkk~' ujar Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin merengut di tempatnya, tangan kanannya terkepal untuk memukul dada Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Kau..." Sungmin membawa wajahnya untuk memandang Kyuhyun. "...menyebalkan!" kemudian memandang obisidan sekelam langit malam itu dengan sengit.

Beberapa detik keduanya terdiam seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum dan membekap mulut menahan tawa. Pria itu kembali membawa wajahnya untuk menyusup kedada Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued..**_

A/N : Ini Cuma ff ya, hanya sebuah ekspresi akan rasa bahagia saya yang dituangkan pada sebuah imanjinasi berbentuk fanfiction. Tidak semua fanacc saya ambil dari tanggal tanggal itu, saya hanya mengambil beberapa saja yang saya ingat. Bukan apasih, tapi dokumen saya tentang kyumin moment tanggal 27-28-29 yang sudah saya susun kemarin itu hilang -_,-

Ini bagaimana? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Oh, my~ begitu absurd -,- entah kenapa juga jam segini saya sudah benar-benar mengantuk u,u lima menit ngetik lima menit ngerasain mata yang udah lima watt. Okeh ini curhat -,-v

Typo? Scene ngaco dan kalimat nggak bener, protes ajalah yak saya udah ngatuk banget =_=

Oh iya, dan untuk yang nanya ff reincarnation...

/tarik nafas/ huppp... TUNGGU NANTI HABIS FF INI ENDING YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK? SAYA PASTI LANJUT KOKK! =,= jangan teror saya pulis u,u

Okelah, bye bye~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 020414. 21:01 WIB)**


End file.
